


McKay's Treatment

by zinelady



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinelady/pseuds/zinelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek decides to take Rodney in hand when he makes Miko cry again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McKay's Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my hard drive and decided to post it here. Thanks to Liresius for beta and Xanthe for the challenge.

Radek Zelenka heard Rodney McKay before he saw him. Once again, the Director of the Science department was berating some hapless scientist. Radek shook his head. When would McKay learn that yelling at people didn't make them work better? It just made them scared and resentful.

When Radek came in the door, a cowering Miko looked up, her eyes full of tears. That was it! Radek had had enough.

"Rodney!" Radek shouted over Rodney's yells. McKay looked up and saw Radek.

"What?" he snapped. "I'm busy."

"I need to speak to you," Radek said.

"In a minute," Rodney said, turning back to Miko.

"No, now," Radek said firmly. Radek grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him toward the door. 

"Please do not interrupt us unless Atlantis is sinking into the ocean," Radek told Miko. She nodded, her eyes wide with tears falling down her cheeks. "Rodney and I must have important discussion. It will be all right. You look over your work and see if you find a mistake." He pushed Rodney through the door and retaining hold of his arm, pulled him down to the nearest transporter.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rodney exclaimed. "I have work to do."

"Not now," Radek said quietly, his expression foreboding. "We will wait until we reach your quarters."

"My quarters?" Rodney asked, confused. "I don't want to go to my room. That idiot messed up a week's worth of experiments…"

"Not another word," Radek said, sternly; his expression must have finally gotten through to McKay. Neither man spoke until they reached the door to McKay's room.

"What did I tell you was going to happen the next time you made Miko cry?" Radek asked Rodney as he followed him closely into McKay's room. Radek hit the door lock mechanism. He didn't want any interruptions.

"Oh, come on Radek," Rodney blustered. "She's always crying at the drop of a hat. You know women. It's probably her 'time of the month'."

"Rodney," Radek scolded, shaking his head. "The woman worships the ground you walk on and you reduced her to tears."

"But she was obviously wrong about the equation!" Rodney defended his actions. "Even a moron could see that. I was just pointing that out and she just started the waterworks."

"You are just making it more difficult for yourself," Radek said. "You know that you were wrong to speak to her in such a fashion. I explained it to you only last week. She is a good scientist, she deserves respect. Now, back to my question. What did I tell you would happen to you if you made Miko cry?"

Rodney visibly deflated. "You said you would spank me."

"That is correct," Radek nodded. "If fact, I told you I would spank you until you couldn't sit down comfortably."

"But Radek," Rodney whined. "Can't I just apologize? I promise I’ll try harder not to hurt her feelings."

"Oh, I expect you to apologize," Radek nodded. "After I blister your bottom red." He took a step toward Rodney.

"But I'm the head of the Science Department!" Rodney protested, backing away. "What would Elizabeth say?"

"Has that argument ever stopped me?" Radek said, stalking over to where Rodney was backed against his wall. "She would most likely congratulate me on coming up with a way to keep your gigantic ego somewhat in check."

Rodney looked like he was going to protest again and Radek decided it was time to nip the dissent in the bud, as Parrish like to say.

"If you want me to leave, just tell me, Rodney," Radek offered. "I will not bother you further."

Rodney looked panicked. Radek knew what was going through his mind. Even though Rodney hated being spanked, at the same time he loved the caring that came with them. Radek suspected that no one had ever cared enough before to rein in Rodney's outrageous behavior. For someone so brilliant, Rodney's self-esteem swung from great highs to great lows.

"I don't want you to leave," Rodney said in a low voice, his head hanging down.

"And you'll submit to a spanking from me?" Radek asked, wanting to make sure Rodney agreed.

Rodney huffed a sigh and then nodded his head.

"I need you to say it," Radek said.

Rodney looked up with an aggrieved expression on his face. Radek could almost hear the conflict going on in Rodney's mind.

"Yes," Rodney grated out. "I'll submit to a spanking from you. I still don't think I need it, though."

Radek nodded, willing to accept the compromise. Rodney might not willingly admit to needing it, but deep down he did think he deserved it or he would not agree.

"All right, let's get this over with," Radek said, sitting down on the bed and patted his thighs. 

Rodney sighed and walked over to the bed. He started to lean over, but Radek held up a finger, shaking his head.

"You are forgetting something," Radek said sternly.

"Do I have to?" Rodney whined. "Can't I just…?"

"No," Radek shook his head. "Pants off…both of them."

Rodney blushed, but unbuckled his belt, before unbuttoning his BDUs. He pushed them down along with his boxers at the same time, trying to hide the underwear. Radek tried to get a look at the flash of red and blue material, but Rodney almost threw himself over Radek's lap. Radek shrugged. He'd get a look at them later.

Radek hesitated, admiring the pale globes presented before him. Rodney had such a nice bottom, so round and perfectly shaped. It was a shame to make it pay for his rudeness, but a little chastisement seemed to help modify his behavior…for a while at least.

At his first smack, Rodney gasped and then exclaimed, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Yes, Rodney," Radek said, spanking the other side. "That is the purpose of a spanking." Then Radek got down to the matter of reddening the cheeks in front of him. The smacks were loud in the room, but Rodney's complaints were louder. He wasn't one to suffer in silence, but Radek didn't let that stop him. The walls were soundproofed. No one could hear. 

At first, the cries were complaints of pain and curses, but as the spanking continued, they turned to cries of contrition and self-flagellation. When these turned to sobs, Radek slowed his blows to a halt, keeping his hand on the hot red cheeks, allowing Rodney to cry out his pain.

"You are not a bad man," Radek said, as the sobs slowed down. He helped Rodney to get up. "You are a good man. Just not a very patient one. You make mistakes." 

"But when I make mistakes, people can die," Rodney sniffed, carefully pulling up his underwear and BDUs. Radek could see that Rodney was wearing Superman boxers. Radek took the other man in his arms and hugged him. It was only after a spanking that Rodney allowed him to hug him. Maybe one day… 

"Even though your boxers say otherwise, you are only human." Radek smiled gently at a blushing Rodney. "You need to realize that other people are only human as well. Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone needs to be forgiven. Do not be so hard on yourself or others."

"I can try," Rodney agreed. "But I can't promise that I'll always succeed."

"I can promise that I'll always be here to help you remember," Radek reminded him, giving him one last hug. "Now after you wash your face, I believe you have an apology to make and then I hear they are having meatloaf."

"Meatloaf?" Rodney brightened and then he frowned. "But that means I'll have to eat standing up. Can we bring it back here?"

Radek had to force himself not to chuckle at the dismay in Rodney's voice. "Yes, Rodney, we can bring it back here."

"Do I have to apologize today?" Rodney asked as he went into the bathroom and turned on water. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes, Rodney, you do," Radek said, patiently. After a spanking, Rodney was very clingy, almost childlike. It was a welcomed change from his normal brusqueness. "And no, you can't wait until tomorrow. You don't want Miko to worry all night, do you?"

"No, I guess not. Okay, I'll apologize to Miko," Rodney said, his words mumbled by the washcloth. "She really didn't deserve the whole McKay treatment."

"No one deserves the whole McKay treatment," Radek said, then paused as Rodney stuck his head out of the bathroom.

"Except maybe Kavanagh," Rodney said, grinning at Radek. He grinned back and followed Rodney to the door.

"Just remember," he said. "Next time you make Miko cry, it will be you getting 'Zelenka's Treatment.' And it comes packaged with a paddle." 

"Anything but that," Rodney said, his eyes wide, rubbing his bottom as he followed Radek out the door.

 

The End


End file.
